Crush
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Quiet Arizona Robbins has a huge crush on her substitute teacher. When the crush comes to her knowledge, what is Professor Torres going to do? Warning: Arizona G!P


Horny. That tiny word doesn't even cover the tip of the iceberg to explain what I feel right now. This is so wrong on so many levels, Torres, get a grip. But willpower, what's that now? I want to think straight, I really do, but when an opportunity like this presents itself, and when it is perfectly legal, how can you expect someone to stop?! That's it now, I'm doing it. I'm doing her.

I'd been assigned to teach this class as an addition to my regular schedule, because of two reasons, one- I was the youngest professor in the department and could easily be bullied into accepting more working hours, and two- the HOD really seemed to like me and was adamant on having me teach his class. Mr. Webber was a kind old gentleman who had the misfortune of breaking his leg after a bad fall in the bathroom. After being advised about 6 months of bed rest, he asked me if I could take over the teaching part, and he'd still be in charge of the paperwork, assignments and tests with the help of the TA. I agreed, as it really wasn't that big of a deal and I did enjoy my job a lot. So technically, I was just a substitute teacher for the class, except that I did have a permanent position elsewhere. And while the class was surely full of bright young adults, one in particular happened to catch my fancy.

Arizona Robbins was the quiet, reserved backbencher who'd rather merge into the walls than be part of a classroom discussion. I took literature for the class, and while most kids had an opinion they were eager to voice, Arizona left her arguments imprinted on paper and in my mind. Although I didn't have to evaluate the tests and assignments, I did read through them to get a fair idea about my students' understanding, and in turn, my own teaching capabilities. And every time I read a paper submitted by this particular student, I have been amazed out of my mind by the crisp and precise explanations she dishes out to support her views. It was surprising to see such strong viewpoints being upheld by the demure and petite looking blonde, which to some extent, I must also admit, turned me on.

So when one day I made a mad dash into the classroom after being late, and when I overheard a friend yell out to Arizona saying "Zo, look your Professor Torres is here.. Oops, I mean our!" and the subsequent blush that tinted her fair face along with that look of shock and embarrassment, I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrilled about the thing she apparently had for me.

As time passed by, certain aimed remarks did make it to my ears regarding her supposed "crush" on me, but Arizona neither tried to talk to me, nor did she approach me after class for anything like some other students did. I was disappointed, but whatever.

But then came this day, we'd almost finished our syllabus and I'd given the students an option to leave, except if they had doubts, which I could help them with. I came to class and was surprised to see Arizona alongside a couple more students, because the blonde was anything but weak in her studies and never seemed to have any questions in class. I went on with my work, helping students who came up to me with doubts, occasionally glancing towards the beautiful blonde to see if I could catch her attention and know why she's here.

But then it all changed when clumsy Josh McCray bumped against Arizona's desk and managed to push her book off it, and spilling out of them were something I couldn't take my eyes off. Sketches, a whole bunch of them. Beautiful ones. Of me. I looked up at her, and saw her change into a shade of crimson as Josh picked them up and glancing at them appreciatively, decided to voice his thoughts.

"You definitely got it bad, eh Robbins? Pretty accurate work though, wow, you must be really observational!" A few snickered at Josh's comment. Sensing her discomfort, I march out and quickly rip the sheets out of his hands and say "That's enough Josh, now do you want something or were you here just to make a mess?" to which he immediately gets to the point and I for one am relieved to help him out, because it gives me something else to concentrate on. As I keep talking to the guy, I am getting wetter by every passing moment, the thought of this bright little blonde having a serious crush on me is doing wonders for my arousal. At last, when everybody clears out, I glance up and see Arizona still sitting in her seat, looking like a timid little kitten. I guess I should cut her some slack, she's obviously very frightened.

"Arizona", I call out, and the brightest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen snap up to meet mine. The eye contact sends tingles down my spine, never have I been this affected by another individual. But before I could soothe her worries, she mistakes my silence for anger and goes off on an adorable rant.

"I-I am so sorry Professor Torres, this is so wrong. I really like you, and sketching, so I sketched you, I didn't mean for everybody to know I have a cru- shit, sorry I mean I'm-I" she stammers, and I can't help but wanna play with her a little.

"Arizona" I start again calmly, and I see her gulp. "Come here" I say, watching as she abruptly gets up and scampers up to my desk, against which I'm leaning. She comes to a halt in front of me, and grudgingly meets my eyes.

"So, you like me."

"Y-yes."

"They're very good sketches."

She looks at me for a moment, and then mumbles a "thankyou"

I pick up on of the sketches, and pretend to observe it, while asking "These are really detailed, Arizona, tell me, do you watch me a lot in class?"

Honestly, I'm in awe. She's perfectly marked out every little contour, each freckle on my face. If nothing, the sketches are the most beautiful version of me I've ever seen.

"I d-do. I watch you, a-and you're really gorgeous, Professor Torres" she shyly admits. That's it, this girl here is going to be the death of me. The way she says my name, Good Lord!

"Yeah? You like women, Arizona? You like me?" I boldly ask, crossing my arms and deliberately pushing my cleavage up. I see her eyes flicker between my breasts and my eyes, and then widening at the realisation that she's been caught ogling, I see something snap inside of her. Something that, later, I'll be very happy about.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian, Professor, and you're way too hot to not like. You're smart, successful and not to mention have a stunning body and knockout smile." She ends with a smirk, that highlight the mischief in her eyes, and the innocent dimples on her cheeks. That's it. I'm done being responsible.

I pull her closer by the scruff of her shirt, sending her small frame crashing right into mine. Feeling her warm breath so close to my face is exhilarating. I know I'm not thinking straight, and that maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but damn me if I could resist this. I can't, I don't want to!

I gently loosen my grip on her collar and smooth my palm over her neck, tangling my fingers into her soft blonde curls as I push her face closer to mine. I can see her hesitate for a moment, before she lunges forward and takes my lips between hers. Her hands stop fidgeting at her sides and immediately grab me at my hips, her touch seeming to take my arousal to another level. And damn, what a kisser. Her lips seem to tug and suck on mine and before I knew it, her tongue had invaded my mouth and was pleasing me in ways I've never experienced.

As we break away for air, her lips start leaving a trail down my neck, making me groan out in pleasure as she disjointedly whispers, "I've.. dreamt.. of this.. so many times.. You, me, in my bed.. I can't.. believe.. this is happening." I grab her roughly and kiss her on her mouth, and using my taller frame to my advantage, I pick her up and put her on my desk. Spreading her legs, I stand between them and continue to kiss her, while letting my hands roam lightly over her clothed torso. She, however, locks her legs behind me and tugs my shirt out of my skirt, before starting to fumble with the buttons.

"I never thought the quiet kid could be so aggressive," I easily mumble, not letting her know how much her actions are making me crave her more.

Concentrating on getting my shirt off me, she says, "Well, if this is some kind of a dream, I wanna live it out before I wake up to the world where I'm silently having hots for a sexy Latina who's galaxies out of my league." I slightly cup her breast though her shirt and give it a firm squeeze, earning a gasp out of her. "Now you know it's real, and by the way, the feeling's mutual. You're pretty hot too. Nerdy, but oh-so-hot." I wink.

She flings my shirt off and then swiftly snaps my bra off too, and if I wasn't impressed already, I am now. Her hands immediately cup both my breasts, both of us moaning at the feeling of my nipples against her palms. "Damn look at these girls, how many times have I touched myself wondering how they'd feel in my mouth" she says, her skilled fingers tweaking and rolling my mocha buds between them. I don't answer her, and instead push her face into my cleavage while I thrust them forward. Taking the cue, she wastes no time in covering one of my nipples with her mouth, each bite, lick and tug sending electric shocks down to my core. "Fuck, you suck so well, baby! Mm keep doing that!" I exclaim as she switches her mouth over my breasts, while worrying the other one with her fingers all the while. When I realise that I might come soon if I let her keep going, I decide to take my turn and ravish her this time.

I pull away from her, chuckling when she groans at the loss and stretches her hand to reach my breasts again. I hold her hands away from my body as I pull her top off her, revealing small, perky tits encased in pink lace. I affectionately run a finger over her erect nipple, loving the gasp I receive in return. I suck on the tiny bud through the fabric, nibbling and gently teasing it, enjoying her legs thrashing against the back of mine as her hand curls around my neck to keep me in place. I lean up and kiss her lips again as I undo her bra and tug lightly on both her pink buds and then proceed towards the zipper of her pants when...

"W-w-wait, I have to, to tell you something," she breathily whispers, to which I impatiently retort with a "Oh I know, it's okay, I'm not legally your teacher, trust me this won't affect your grades" as I keep on with my unbuttoning and unzipping.

"I have a penis" she almost yells, but I do not really comprehend the meaning of the words until my fingers are met with a rock hard erection underneath a pair of very tight men's briefs. I look up at her in wonder, not knowing how to make sense of it. In the end, I throw a stuttered "What?!" before she gives me an explanation.

"I-I was born with it. I wanted to tell you, I should have, in the beginning. But once I kissed you I couldn't stop. I'm sorry, I-I can go" she tries to move my hands away, but I didn't hear a word of what she said. Somehow, this special thing makes her ten times sexier, if nothing else.

She has a penis. Of all the women, this bubbly, shy, adorable one has a penis. Which, judging by the size of the bulge, looks quite big. I just flash her one of my megawatt smiles, which blindside her for a minute, the confusion evident on her face, but then I cover her slightly gaping mouth with mine until she starts reciprocating, so that she knows where my interests lie. Right in the middle of her legs.

"I don't really care, Arizona. I'm bisexual, I am not a lesbian to freak out looking at the thing between your legs. If anything, it is such a turn on, girl. Dorky, shy you with a hard-on, taking me rough against my own desk-" I don't even finish my thought before her lips are back on mine, her hands roughly palming both my breasts, resulting in me openly moaning against her mouth, which seems to spur her on. Never had I thought I'd be getting fucked by a student, that too like this!

"Shed your skirt, Professor" she purrs and I can't help but do as she says. She smoothly slips off the desk and helps me tug my tight skirt down after I unzip it, and then kicks it away as I step out of it. Her hands find purchase on my hips, pulling me into her, her firm grip making it impossible for me to move away, thus feeling the heavenly hardness rub against my crotch. Oh, delicious friction!

"You like this, huh? Can you see how big and hard you make me, Professor? Is this right, bothering a helpless student like this? I can't concentrate in class, Professor Torres. Not with you strutting around in your gorgeous glory. So help me, help this poor little student of yours to relieve some stress?" she adds with a strong nudge to my centre. That's it. I'm done. Not even the principal stepping into the classroom will stop me from fucking this beauty now.

"I'll help you however you want. But on one condition- let me take you in my mouth first. I wanna taste that dick of yours, Miss Robbins. Will that be okay?" I ask and I can see she surely wasn't expecting that, but I can't deny the effect I had on her as I feel her length twitch against my palm as I rub my palm over her clothed hardness.

She audibly gulps, nods and then leans back against the desk, gesturing me to get down with it. I'm immediately down on my knees, tugging those tight briefs away, her delicious length springing up onto my face. Woah, and what a sight it was.

She surely wasn't the longest I'd seen, but damn she was thick. Her jutting hip bones and tiny frame just accentuated the size even more. Her balls, huge and hairless, probably bursting with creaky cum that was going to devour. Can't wait!

I curl my fingers around her girth, unable to completely encircle it, and start pumping her as I look up and see her face scrunched up in pleasure. I see droplets of precum oozing out of the orifice and quickly dart my tongue out to lick it up, earning a surprised gasp. Her grip on the desk behind her tightens as my mouth engulfs her head, and further down her length till I can feel myself close to choking. I slurp and suck on it hard, perhaps enjoying it even more than Arizona was. I always liked giving head, but this one felt fucking good! I sucked her till I realised she was seriously close, and as soon as she whispered "Mmm stop", the obedient slut I was, I quickly got up, even if my fingers refused to let go of the warm, meaty dick in my hands.

"Put your right leg up and bend over the desk, Professor. I believe you promised me help whichever way I want" she ordered, and I was driven out of my mind with the sheer sensuality in her voice. Damn what a fine specimen she is! Again, I am quick to obey, the whole situation making my pussy quiver in want. In want of a thick, hard cock to fill me up.

I feel her dick against my ass before her hands cup my boobs from behind, and I whimper at the sudden tug both my nipples receive. Her hands trail down my sides, and as one stays on my hip, the other ventures down to slide up and down my slit, gathering abundant moisture and rubbing it onto my clit, earning soft grunts from me.

"Oh my, look how wet you are, Professor. Do you have no shame using a student like this?" She asks, and I receive a wet slap on my pussy. Damn, nobody's ever done that before, and the way it tingles after the slap! I had a mini orgasm right there, my legs shivering at the lasting effect that slap had on me.

"Do you want me, Professor? Do you want my thick cock pounding your pussy? Are you craving my cock inside your sopping cunt?" she asks and I almost lose it right there. As soon as a breathy "Yes" leaves my lips, a gasp follows as she pushes her entire thick length into my pussy in one stroke. Damn, I might have had my fair share of big dicks, but never have I been filled like this!

She slams into me with all her might, with every single jerk of her hips, and I feel the burn inside my walls as I'm being stretched out like I've never been. Before I can even realise, I'm coming on her dick as she pounds away into my wet pussy!

"Fuck yes, Arizona, I'm coming!"

"Shit, you worked me up so bad, I'm pretty close too. But not so soon, not until your dripping hot pussy comes on my dick at least twice" she whispers into my ear, as one hand starts massaging my boobs, tweaking my nipples in sync with her thrusts, and I can feel my second orgasm barrelling in even before I an recover from the first.

"Harder, I-I'm close, fuck me harder Arizona!" I grunt and my words seem to fuel her as she grabs me by my hips and pounds furiously into me, and I am pushed off into another mind blowing orgasm as I scream her name out with no care about my surroundings.

As I slowly come down, and back to the realm of mortal beings, I can still feel her moaning and softly pounding into my pussy, her erratic breathing telling me she's close. My thoughts remind me of my initial plan to taste her, and I think that's how I'm gonna thank her for those wonderful orgasms!

"Are you close, Arizona"

"Mmyes, close. Very" she slowly mumbles, her hips thrusting into mine non-stop.

"Let me get you off, honey, I want your cum in my mouth. I want to taste you" I say and I can feel how rigid she got behind me for a minute before she pulls out of me.

I don't waste another moment as I am back on my knees, licking her length clean of my juices before stuffing her big balls into my mouth as I keep pumping her length. Only moments pass by, before I hear her urgently say "I'm coming" and I'm swift to take her dick in my mouth as I feel those thick ropes of cum shoot to the back of my throat as she moans harder with each jerk of my hand. Once she's all spent, and her length starts going soft, I let it slip out of my mouth and get up, only to be pushed back against the desk and getting kissed on my mouth. The attack turns slow and languid, until we part to just lean our sweaty foreheads against each others, satisfied grins gracing both our lips.

"Wow" we both said at the same time, and burst out laughing.

Everyone professor has, at some point, crushed on one of their students. Mine just happened to be mutual, and I just happened to be the lucky one, who got exactly what I wanted.

 **A/N: Reviews please, as always!**


End file.
